Fire Emblem Plot Holes, Goofs and Unexplained Events
This is a list of known plot holes, goofs, and unexplained events of the Fire Emblem series. Please note that more information needs to be filled. Plot Holes 'Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi/Hasha no Tsurugi' 'Hasha no Tsurugi' *Roy's army did not possess Durandal, despite Lilina being alive, since her survival is the requirement for Roy to enter the Gaiden Chapter to retrieve it. *Niime appears to be a Sage instead of being a Druid, although this may be simply a mistake on the part of the author. *Despite having the "bad ending", it is certainly strange that neither Etruria, Lycia, nor Bern went in search for Idenn. *Zephiel holds both Eckesachs and Sword of Seals. This may, however, refer to the beta Zephiel, who both have the two weapons. *The Zephiel chapter shows Al being sealed in what looks like ice due to the Sword of Seals. However, the Sword of Seals in the game uses fire. Goofs 'Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken' *In the US release of Rekka no Ken, there is an enemy called Bernard, whose US description states is the Knight Commander of Bern (it should be Knight Commander of Laus). This is a translation mistake, however, since it is fixed in the European release. *In Chapter 19xx, there is a flashback scene featuring a man and two children (who look suspiciously like younger versions of Nergal, Nils, and Ninian). The man says "Daddy has to go to Aenir...I'm going to get Mommy". The line was mistranslated and was supposed to read (not literally) "Daddy has to go and get Aenir... Mommy". In other words, Aenir is not the name of a place, but their mother. *When you recruit Harken with Lowen, Lowen comments about Lord Eliwood, Lord Marcus, and a "Lady Isabella". Isabella is, of course, just a mistranslation of Isadora. *In Rekka no Ken, they call the female Hanon a male. *During Chapter 27 (or 29 in Hector's story), in the Augury, Nils states "...I sense a dire foe in the battle ahead. The weapon he wields is cursed. A sword that steals life energies and feeds them to its wielder." The weapon he is describing is obviously a Runesword, but the boss of chapter (whether Lloyd or Linus) is equipped with a Light Brand. In the Japanese version, they were equipped with a Runesword instead. *In Chapter 30 Hector's story there are two terrain spots that are next to and appear to be wall terrain, but are in fact floor terrain. *In Nino and Merlinus's B level support, Nino appears to say "Now you're going to listen closely to old Merlinus here, because..." This statement was mistranslated and was meant to say "Now I'm going to listen closely to old Merlinus here, because..." *In Louise and Heath's C level support, Heath says of Louise "So that's Marchioness Wrigley." Louise herself refers to it as Wrigley in her support with Erk. This is obviously a transliteration error as "Wrigley" is supposed to be "Reglay." *Under the Rienfleche's description it is stated that is can attack multiple times, however this is not the case. *Florina once calls her pegasus Makar (commonly believed to be a mistranslation of Mark), when it actually is named Huey. *The Wind Sword's Description is cut off, from "Capable of Indirect"; it is supposed to say "Capable of indirect combat". *The Armorslayer's Description says "Effective against infantry", but deals no extra damage to Cavaliers, but only to Knights, Generals, and FE8 exclusive, Great Knights. *In Heath's B support conversation with Priscilla, he has the line, "I'm fine. A few cuts and scratches won't kill me." However, there is a typo, and the word "kill" is spelled "killl". *There is a typo in the game, at one point, Raven refers to Lucius as a female, saying "she". *In the beginning of Chapter 30, Nergal has the sprite of a normal Druid, rather than a Dark Druid. 'Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones' *In the US release of The Sacred Stones, there is an enemy called Tirado, whose US description states he is aide to General Grado (it should be General Valter). This is very similar to the mistranslation involving Bernard in Rekka no Ken. *In Neimi and Gilliam's A Support, Neimi talks about Cormag, even though she does not know him or support with him. This is a mistranslation of Coma - Colm's Japanese name. *In Kyle and Syrene's C Support, Kyle calls Syrene "Selena". *In Gilliam and Garcia's C Support, Garcia calls Gilliam "Garcia" at one point. 'Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn' *When looking at the Black Knight's description, it says he was one of Daein's four horsemen; it was called the Four Riders. It also states that he wields the skill Luna when he possesses the skill Eclipse, although this may be because Eclipse was called Luna in the Japanese version. *In some North American copies of Radiant Dawn, where they have the chart profiles for all of the characters, Muarim's profile was a typo: he uses Mist's profile instead of his own. 'Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon' *Wrys' epilogue title is "Altean Healer", even though he lives in Talys and stays there after the epilogue. Unexplained Events 'Fire Emblem: Thracia 776' *It is unexplained how Lifis is turned into a dark warlord if you did not recruit him. *It is also unexplained how Galzus turned into a dark warlord as well. 'Fire Emblem Rekka no Ken' *It is unclear as to why Nergal, at the end of Chapter 19xx, teleported into the ruins where the chapter took place. *It is unclear as to why Florina was heading in the same direction as Lyn in Chapter 3. *At the end of the game, there is no explanation as to where Mark the tactician went, and there is also no explanation as to where Mark originated from. *It is never clearly explained as to why Nils collapsed during Kinship's Bond, or why Ninian does not want him moved. *It is never revealed if Elbert actually was part of the rebellion against Ostia, as claimed by Erik. 'Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn' *It is never explained how the Black Knight's armor lost its blessing. Category:Lists